Gohan's Life After Cell
by PhyscoClown0
Summary: AU. Three months after Cells defeat, Gohan reconnects with a friend. Gohan will go on new adventures and eventually High School. Will be GohanXLime. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Three Months

AN: Hello Fan Fiction readers. This is my first story that I'll be writing, and as such, I would like any and all kinds of criticism.

Now onto some info for my story; This will be an AU. Gohan is nine years old. I am aware that he did age a year in the Time Chamber, but I'm not going to count that. Next bit, I really don't consider any of the movies Canon. Sure, "The Tree of Might" and "The History of Trunks" could count but the others are just too out of sync. The last bit of info, I grew up watching the English Dubbing, and as such, I will be using "energy" instead of "ki". It's just easier for me to do it that way.

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT

Anyways onto the story

Chapter 1: Three Months

"Speech"

'Thought'

* * *

**Flashback**

**Three months ago**

**It had been a few days since the Cell Games. Bulma had decided to throw Goku a goodbye party. Everyone, including Vegeta had gathered at Capsule Corp, to say their goodbyes to Goku. Of course Vegeta, being well Vegeta stated that he was only there to eat, but most could see that he was too hurt by Goku's decision to stay in the Other World.**

**As everyone had gathered at the table to begin the feast a radio broadcast began.**

"**Attention Citizens of the world, I am here with the World Champion and defeater of Cell; Miiisterrr Saaaataaaan". Screamed the radio host. "So champ, how does it feel to beat Cell?"**

"**Well, it really wasn't too much of a problem, you see. Due to the fact that Cell used nothing but tricks, just like those other fighters, Cell was just a weakling". Boasted Satan.**

**No more of the broadcast was heard because….**

**All of a sudden the glasses that both Vegeta, and Gohan were holding broke. Vegeta ready to go out there looked like he was ready to slowly kill the load-mouthed man; while Gohan looked hurt. The others in the room had a look much like Gohan has. **

"**I'll show him what a weakling is. We all risked our lives, so the people of this planet could live safely. Not only that but Kakarrot gone for good. I'm not going to say Kakarrot was a friend of mine, but at least he was ready to give his life up for the people of this planet." Screamed an irate Vegeta.**

"**Vegeta's right". Stated Krillin. "Goku was our friend. We just can't let that load mouthed, . talk about him like that." The others were quickly agreeing with the two of them, but they were stopped when Gohan let his voice be heard.**

"**Guys please". Pleaded Gohan. "As much as I would like to make him pay for what he is saying, I'm not sure going out there is such a good idea". **

**The group looked at him with confusion, waiting for him to continue.**

**When Gohan noticed this he went on. "I'm saying this due to the fact it seems as though Satan has the people on his side. If we went out there and tried to overturn his victory, it's possible that the people of Earth will come after us. Granted no-one on this planet besides the ones in this room could hurt anyone of us, it's a very good possibility that they'll come after our friends and families. I believe that we should just let him have the credit, and I'm sure one day he'll fall flat on his face". Stated the young hero. **

**Everyone looked at Gohan with a mix of awe, and understanding. After Gohan's speech, everyone in the room decided to let Satan take the credit for killing Cell. Soon the party was back on track and everyone was having a good time.**

**After a night filled with many laughs, and a few tears shed, many of the group had left for home. Only Gohan and Chi-Chi had yet to leave, as they were going to spend the night at CC. As Gohan was walking to a spare bedroom, Vegeta stopped him. "Gohan, I just wanted to say what you did a few days ago was what true warriors are made of, and as such, I hope you do decide to keep up your training. As it is what your father wanted you to do". Gohan didn't have time to respond as Vegeta had left him standing alone in the hall, probably hoping no-one else had seen or heard what he had told Gohan.**

**However there was one person looking on, and he had a huge goofy smile on his face. That man was Goku, and he had a feeling that his son and one time arch rival would be training together.**

* * *

Present Time

It had been three months since the Cell Games. A majority of the world's population had readily agreed that it was Hercule Satan that had defeated the being known as Cell. While there were small groups of people that had believed otherwise. Either by seeing several of the fighters dubbed as "tricksters" and "frauds" firsthand or being related to them. As such, much of the debate still raged on to this day.

In the middle of the month of August; sitting at his desk, in his bedroom, nine year old Gohan was busying do Math work that some college students would find difficult. As he finished the last problem, Gohan noticed a good luck bracelet that was given to him by a girl that he saved, just days before the Cell Games. That girl's name is Lime. Noticing the bracelet, Gohan decided that today he would pay Lime and her Grandfather a visit. His only obstacle was his mother. So Gohan went and searched out his mother's energy signal. Finding his mother in the new baby room, Gohan decided to go ask his mother if he could go visit.

"Mom"? Gohan asked timidly.

"What is it Gohan?" Answered his mother.

"I was wondering if I could go visit a friend that I made while you had me shopping for groceries, just before the Cell Games?" Replies Gohan.

Chi-Chi looking at her soon to be oldest son, answered. "As long as you have finished your homework, then you may go. However, first you must clean up and promise me that you'll be back home by six for dinner". Placing a hand in front of Gohan as he was about to speak, stopping him. "Also, I know what you did down in that village. I am aware that a handful of people know what you can do, but just be careful. We don't need news reporters finding out where we live and start asking questions. Understand"?

Gohan quickly nodding his head, raced out of the baby room to go and get cleaned up. Fifteen minutes later Gohan was walking downstairs and saw his mother watching television. However it wasn't one of his mother's movies that she enjoyed every once in awhile. No. It was Mr. Satan talking his usual nonsense about the mystery fighters at the Cell Games.

"I tell you, if anyone believes that those mystery fighters were the ones to beat Cell, then I'm fine with it; it's their choice, however, why have they not come forward to claim their so call defeat of the monster Cell? I'll tell you why, because they are nothing but trick…"

That was all was heard of the broadcast. Due to the fact that an irritated Chi-Chi shut the television off.

Gohan sitting down next to his mother asked her a question. "Mom, are you ok?"

"Yes I am fine honey. Just upset that the people of this planet believe that an overrated martial artiest like him could defeat that monster Cell. I mean how can people not see that what you, your father and the rest of our group use are not tricks? Sometimes I wish that you would have taken the credit for defeating Cell."

"Mom," started Gohan. "The reason that I didn't want to take the credit, is because it would raise too many eyebrows. Like, how is it possible that a nine year old kid just defeated a monster that destroyed the World Army? Scientists would be rushing to get blood samples of, probably everyone. I am sure that mine and Vegeta's would come back looking very different from a normal humans. Then after that there would be a huge demand for finding out what we are. I don't want that, and I'm sure the others don't either".

After Gohan finished responding to his mother, he got up and gave his mother a hug and started to head for the door. Once outside Gohan jumped into the sky and headed towards Chazke Village. As Gohan was flying a thought popped into his mind. 'I hope Lime will recognize me. I know that I was in my Super Saiyan form when I went over there, so hopefully I won't have to power-up to show her that it is really me.'

As Gohan was getting close to Chazke Village he noticed a girl with red hair was looking up at an apple tree deciding what the best way to climb it would be. Taking a fairly good guess that this girl was Lime, Gohan landed a few feet away.

"You know." Started Gohan, causing the girl to whirl around, wondering who could have gotten behind her. "It usually isn't a good idea to attempt to get apples from a tree next to a river."

* * *

Anyways, there is the first chapter. Let me know what you think. Looking through my story, I am fairly certain I haven't missed any spelling errors. However, if I have, please let me know, and I will fix it.

Now for some ending author notes:

I know that Vegeta seems very out of character, however I feel like he would respond like that due to the fact that a "normal" human has just insulted the superior Saiyan race. Also, he witnessed his futures son's death, his arch rival has just died, and lastly he was the one responsible for the Earth's near destruction.

I went through a few different ways to end the chapter, but decided to go with this one.

Please read and review. Thanks


	2. Reconnecting

Wow thank you to everyone who read, reviewed and added my story to their favorites list. Nine reviews on my first ever chapter, that's awesome.

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT

* * *

Chapter 2: Reconnecting

"Thoughts"

'Speech'

"Go… Gohan is that you?" Asked the freaked out red headed girl.

"Yeah, it's, me Lime." Answered Gohan.

"But how? I… I thought that you had blonde hair and if I'm not mistaken, teal eyes when I saw you before?"

"I did, it's pretty complicated though. If you'd like I could go back to the way that I looked when I first saw you." Responded an extremely nervous Gohan

"Hmm, the offer is tempting, but you won't have to do that. Your hair, even though is slightly different in style {1} is pretty close to what I remember. You also have the same caring look in you eyes. So no, that won't be needed, Gohan." Lime said. Moving towards Gohan and giving him a hug.

"What was that for?" Asked a shocked Gohan.

"Well that would be for saving me and the whole world. How about before we continue this conversation, we head back to my village? Asked a giggling Lime.

"I suppose that we can." Responded Gohan.

As the two walked the ten minute walk back to Chazke Village, neither said a word. Gohan began to sweat nervously. So he decided to break the silence.

"How did you know it was me?" Asked a nervous Gohan.

"Hmm?" Asked Lime.

"How did you know that it was me the beat Cell?" Repeated Gohan.

"Oh that, well my Grandpa mentioned something about having a gut feeling or something like that. He is after all a former martial artiest, Gohan." Lime answered with a wave of her hand.

Gohan and Lime continued their walk until they reached Chazke Village. Once there Lime basically pulled Gohan towards her Grandfather's store. All the while Gohan was getting strange looks from a handful of people from the village.

"Umm Lime, would you happen to know why I am getting looked at like I have two heads?" Asked Gohan.

"Well Gohan if you haven't noticed, people around here wear what would be considered working clothes. What you are wearing is pretty much considered dress clothes around here silly." Replied the slightly giggling girl.

Looking at what he has on, a nice red button down shirt and brown slacks. Gohan asks "Oh is that bad?"

"No, the people around here just don't dress up much. I'm sure you've noticed, but everything around here is pretty plain. Not that a lot of the homes aren't nice or anything, but everything's pretty much hand built. Many people around here don't have a need to have dress clothes, as they do a lot of manual labor for a living. So I'd say it's a nice change." Answered Lime.

As the two finally made to their way to Mr. Lao's store, Lime tell Gohan not to say anything as she wants to see if she can sneak up on her grandfather. Once in the store, Lime notices that her Grandfather must be in the back on the store, and as they walk through the store, they see Mr. Lao turned the other way and looking for something. However before Lime has a chance to do anything her grandfather speaks.

"Well hello Lime, I see that you have made it back in one piece; and if it isn't Gohan. How are you doing young man? Asked Mr. Lao

"What? How did you know that I was here?" Asked a shocked Gohan.

"What, surprised that someone can sense energy? Well my boy, I may not be as young as I once was, but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. If you remember, I told you I knew that you would win that fight I had against those men that Mr. Borbonne sent my way." Stated a smirking Mr. Lao.

Looking quit embarrassed Gohan responded. "Sorry Mr. Lao. I guess that I'm just not used to other people outside of the normal group, that I've come to know as friends, being able to sense energy."

"No need to be sorry Gohan. If you don't mind me asking, it was you that beat Cell, correct?" Asked the knowing man.

"Yeah, it was me. However it came with a great price, as my father lost his life." Gohan answered with sadness in his voice.

"I'm very sorry to hear that. I'm sure that he is very proud of you. For what you were able to do is very remarkable for someone your age." Responded Mr. Lao with a warm smile. Gohan put on a small smile, knowing all to well that his father was indeed proud of him. "So, how about you two go on outside and go and enjoy this nice summer day." Offered Mr. Lao.

"Come on Gohan, let's go." Lime shouted, practically dragging Gohan outside by the arm.

As the two were walking around, Lime mentioned something that caught Gohan slightly off guard. "Gohan, why is that big oaf taking credit for what you did? I mean, everyone could easily tell that what you guys were doing were not tricks." Asked the girl sitting next to him.

Scratching the back of his neck, Gohan started. "Well, I'm pretty sure if my father was the one who would have beaten Cell, the world would know. My father was never one for the spot light however, so maybe it would still be like this. However, since he died, and me being only nine, I know that I would be unable to handle the pressure of constantly answering questions from the media. So, a few days after the Cell Games, there was a party held in honor of my father's life. It was then that we all heard that Mr. Satan had taken my credit. It was decided after a small conversation, that we would let him take the credit, until he slips up and is exposed as a fraud." Answered Gohan.

Lime just sat there with shock on her face. She couldn't believe that the boy, who she had met just a few months ago, seemed to be so mature. "Well Gohan, I believe what you are choosing to do is very noble. I'm fairly certain anyone else in your shoes would have taken the credit, so in my opinion you are a true hero." Said Lime.

Looking at his friend Gohan blushed slightly and said "Thanks Lime, I'm glad that we're friends.

"So am I Gohan, being what is the oldest child around here, gets pretty boring." Replied Lime.

As the two spent the rest of their time together, Gohan learned that Lime's parents did indeed come back to life; however Lime mentioned that her parents were not home, and she wasn't sure when they would return. Something about them being adventurers. Gohan could tell that Lime was upset about their decision, but it seemed the girl was content living with her grandfather. Thankfully Lime didn't ask if Gohan knew anything about that. Soon it was time for Gohan to head home.

"Well I guess it's time for me to head on home Lime. I don't want my mother to start worrying about me." Chuckled Gohan.

"Okay Gohan, Lime said giving Gohan a good-bye hug, make sure you come back soon to visit us, okay?"

"I will Lime." Gohan said returning the hug.

Once the two returned to the shop, Gohan said his good-byes to Mr. Lao, and promised to visit more often.

As Gohan was flying home he thought of something. 'Tomorrow I'll have to have that talk with mom. I just know that she's going to flip out with what I need to do.'

Before Gohan left, he said his good-byes to Mr. Lao, and promised to come back within a few days.

Once on his way home Gohan thought of something. 'One of these days I'm going to have to talk to mom about what I'm going to do. I just know that she's going to flip out with my decision. However I hope mom understands why I must do this.'

* * *

Well there is chapter two. I'm not totally happy with how it came out, but I guess that the readers will have to let me know.

Anyways, I decided to give Mr. Lao the ability to sense energy, since he did note that Gohan had enormous power. So that is my reasoning for that.

As far as Gohan's look. It's the same as the Cell Games Saga, just not as spiked up, so to speak, as when they first met. Since he is powered out of Super Saiyan.

Lastly, how did the conversation between Gohan and Lime go? I'm not sure if I portrayed two nine year old kids alright.

Thanks for reading. Until next chapter.


	3. Training?

Well here is the next chapter. I would like to thank everyone who read, reviewed and added my story to their favorites/follow list.

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT

Chapter 3: Training!?

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

It had been three days since Gohan had visited Lime and Mr. Lao. Three days of doing nothing but school work. Three days of being cooped-up in his house. It wasn't that he didn't like being home, he just preferred being able to enjoy some fresh air every now and then. Currently Gohan was on what was considered by his mother a "lunch break" where he was allowed to relax before continuing his school work. Today would be the day that he would have to talk to his mother about what he wanted to do. He just hoped that he didn't lose his hearing because of her reaction.

"Gohan, lunch is ready!" His mother calling him from downstairs.

"Coming mom." Gohan yelled back.

As Gohan and his mother sat at the table, Gohan was eating at a slower pace than usual.

"Sweetie, is everything alright?" His mother asked worriedly.

"Yeah everything's fine mom." Answered Gohan.

"Are you sure? You're not eating like you normally would." Asked the caring, but sometimes over protective mother.

"Yeah, it's just that… I just wanted to…something that I need to…." Stumbled Gohan

Chi-Chi noticing Gohan stumbling over his words told her son to spit out what he was trying to say. Mentioning that she wouldn't bite his head off with whatever it was.

"Okay mom. Please don't yell too much when I tell you this, alright." After getting a look that says go on, Gohan continues. "Well do you remember after the fight with Cell, how we went up to the Lookout to wish for everything to be fixed?" After his mother nodded, Gohan went on. "Well, just as we were deciding who should head to New Namek to wish dad back. Dad spoke to us through King Kai, stating that he wanted to remain dead." Gohan stopped, wondering if his mother was following his speech. Receiving another nod, he continued on once more. "Anyways just before dad "left," he wanted to make it clear to everyone on the Lookout, that he entrusted me to be the protector of Earth, and I have decided to continue training, in case of another threat ever appeared." Gohan finished closing his eyes noticing the look his mother was giving him.

"YOU WANT TO DO WHAT? I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT I'M HEARING GOHAN. I THOUGHT YOU HATED FIGHTING, AND NOW I HEAR YOU WANT TO CONTINUE TO TRAIN. NO WAY YOUNG MAN. AFTER YOU FINISH EATING YOU WILL SPEND THE REST OF THE MONTH WITH YOUR HEAD IN THOSE BOOKS, SO YOU CAN BECOME A GREAT SCHOOLER. JUST LIKE I'VE ALWAYS WANTED YOU TO BE." Preached the very irate mother.

"Exactly mom, what you want me to become. Mom, it isn't that I like fighting, it's the fact that dad asked me to take on the role of protecting the Earth. Who else could possible do it, Vegeta? Retorted Gohan.

"If that is what it takes to keep you away from life and deaths situations, then yes. That man has done so much wrong in the past, I don't see why he should be made to do it to reconcile for it." His mother countered.

"Why should Bulma have to worry about battles alone, mom. I'm stronger than Vegeta is currently, and what if something would happen to him. Trunks would grow up without a father. Please mom, just let me do this. I need to do this." Pleaded Gohan.

Chi-Chi looking at her already too mature son closed her eyes and finally nodded. "Fine Gohan, but please promise me that you'll be safe. I couldn't stand it if something were to happen to you. Also Gohan, if you are going to continue to train, you have to promise me that you'll still study. Understand?" Gohan looking at his mother quickly nods his understanding and gives his mother a hug, thanking her for understanding why he made his decision. The two sat back down and finished lunch.

Roughly an hour later Gohan finished the work he started from the morning; and changed into one of his fighting uniforms, which was almost identical to Piccolo's minus the cape. Running downstairs, Gohan saw that his mother was sitting in the living room, looking at the photo album. His mother raising an eyebrow at her sons clothing speaks up asking her son a question. "Where do you think you are going; I know that I said that you could train, but the least you could do is at least wait a day, you know?"

"Yeah I know mom. However I figured that the best way for me to get back into a training schedule is to go to the people that I want to ask if they would be interested in training me." Replied Gohan.

"People?" Looking down at her son with quite a stern look, Chi-Chi continued. "Just who do you plan on training with Gohan?"

"Well, I first was going to ask Piccolo if he would help me out for some extra mental training. That way I can learn how to control my strength. Maybe I will even be able to learn how to levitate items." Looking at his mother as she closed her eyes; clearly not happy with his choice. Gohan decided to continue, before his mother could protest. "I know that Piccolo's not your favorite person, however he is very intelligent. My other choice is Vegeta."

At that Chi-Chi's eyes snapped open looking about ready to burst. "Why Vegeta Gohan, he's not only killed so many of our friends alone, but so many millions across the universe. Not only that, what makes you think that he'll even consider training you." Asked the nearly seething mother.

"Well besides me, Vegeta's the strongest being on the planet. I know that his past isn't pure; however, he helped us defeat Cell. Not only that, but dad saw that there was good in him, when dad let Vegeta live. Answered Gohan.

Once the mother son conversation was finished, Gohan took to the air heading thinking about which person to go see first. After thinking it through, Gohan started heading to his destination. About thirty minutes later, Gohan landed.

Bulma Briefs was sitting down in one of her large living rooms watching one of her mothers Soap Operas. She knew that her life was almost always full of ups and downs; however she has enjoyed all of the adventures that she has been on. All of sudden the doorbell rang; just as she was about to get up, Vegeta entered the living room.

"I'll get it woman. Just sit down and continue to watch your Soap." Demanded Vegeta.

To say Bulma was shocked would be an understatement. Vegeta had just done something nice for her. As Vegeta was coming back she was about to ask who was at the door, however walking behind Vegeta, was the world savior, her godson, Gohan.

"Hello Gohan, how are you doing?" Asked the blue haired woman.

"He is here to train." Vegeta stated simply.

As the two walked out of the living room, Bulma had shock on her face for the second time during the day. Her husband and his former rivals son were about to train. She never expected that to happen.

Well here is chapter three. It was the shortest of the three that I've written, however I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope I did Chi-Chi justice. I don't like the constant screaming woman, but I know that just wants what is best for her son.

Also, I know that it wouldn't take a long time to get to CC; however, Gohan is still a kid. No matter how mature he might be, he still likes to goof off every once in awhile.

Let me know what you guys think; until next time.


	4. Training With Vegeta

Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, and added my story to their favorite and follow lists. Twenty reviews within three chapters, that's really awesome.

Well here is chapter four. This will be the first time that I have ever written a fighting/training scene. So if it seems really choppy, I apologies in advance

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT

Chapter Four: Training With Vegeta

"Speech"

'Thought'

As Gohan and Vegeta were walking through the large confines of Capsule Corporation; Vegeta started out the conversation. "How much training have you done in the past three months?"

"Besides a little the week after dad died, I haven't been able to do anything but school work. Mom thought it best that I get caught up on my studies." Gohan replied with a sound of distaste in his tone.

"Great; even though three months isn't too long of a period, how much do you believe you have lost?" Asked slightly irritated Prince.

"I don't think I've lost too much, if anything Vegeta." Gohan responded with a smirk.

"Humph, we'll see boy." Vegeta stated. As the two continued to walk towards the Gravity Room, Vegeta stopped at a door, pushing his way past Gohan, he entered the code to the Gravity Room. They both entered the room, Gohan looking around for the first time, trying to figure out what the best way to train in here would be.

"Wow, this is really cool Vegeta." Exclaimed Gohan.

"Whatever boy." Vegeta responded coldly.

"So what are we going to do?" Questioned the young boy.

"First I want to see how quickly you can jump to the first level of Super Saiyan; so proceed." Demanded the Prince.

In the blink of the eye Gohan had transformed to the first level.

'Damn, the boy is only nine and has no problem transforming; however, I wonder if he can still ascend when he needs to?' Thought Vegeta as he walked over to the controls and pushed a few buttons. "I am turning the gravity on to 150 times, when I do that I want you to ascend to the second level. Understand?" Stated Vegeta a smirk.

With a nod, Gohan felt the air in the room become heavier. Squaring himself up, Gohan let loose an animalistic roar. After a couple of minutes, Gohan had once again ascended to the second level. The boys hair now stood on end, his muscle mass had increased, but only slightly, and the most notable change was his eyes. Gone were the kind eyes a normal child would process, now in there place were eyes so cold that they could melt steel.

Standing there looking at Vegeta, Gohan asked with a smirk. "Is this what you wanted to see Vegeta; the raw power of an Ascended Super Saiyan?"

"Don't get cocky boy, now I want you to power down to the first level and loosen up. After ten minutes, the fun will begin." Demanded Vegeta.

After ten minutes, Vegeta told Gohan to get into a fighting stance. Gohan, moved into a stance similar to his first mentor; Piccolo. Vegeta, moved into a Royal Saiyan stance. The stance was what he used to fight Goku when Vegeta first came to Earth. On an unspoken command they both launched at each other.

Vegeta threw a straight right at Gohan, which Gohan easily dodged; and countered with an uppercut, which found its mark. Vegeta falling back, turned and attempted a round house kick with his right leg, which was blocked with Gohan's left arm. Becoming frustrated, Vegeta fired off an energy blast, which was swatted away by Gohan. However that gave Vegeta the opening that he needed and nailed Gohan in the face right above his left eye, causing a cut to appear.

Gohan falling back, smirked at Vegeta and started to talk. "Not bad Vegeta, you have definitely improved in the last three months."

"Hump, I'm surprised that you haven't lost as much as I thought you would have, since you haven't trained at all in these three months. Now let's get back to our training." Replied Vegeta.

At that, Gohan shot forward and kicked Vegeta in the gut, causing him to cough up saliva and a bit of blood. After wiping away the blood, Vegeta attempted to kick Gohan's legs from under him. Gohan jumped up to avoid the leg sweep. Once in the air, Gohan nailed Vegeta in the side of the head with a kick of his own.

Becoming enraged, Vegeta let lose his aura, causing a wind storm to start in the Gravity Room. Vegeta started to randomly throwing punches, all of which Gohan evaded. Finally becoming mad enough Vegeta fired a fairly powerful energy blast. Gohan countered by firing one of his own.

Getting out of his stance began another talk. "Vegeta, what is going on? You know that you shouldn't let your anger get the better of you. When you do, the enemy would be able to easily defeat you." Questioned a concerned Gohan.

"Silence boy, I don't need your coaching. Now get back into your stance." Sneered Vegeta.

"Listen Vegeta, this training isn't just for me; it's also for you. You may not want to realize it, but training with me, you'll also become stronger. I'll also be able to pick up on different fighting techniques; this is a win-win for the both of us. So can you please drop the all mighty tough guy act, because I know that, isn't who you really are. Please Vegeta." Gohan pleaded.

Vegeta simply grunted in response.

Gohan seeing that, that would be the only answer he would receive, fell back into his stance, and the two continued their training session.

Bulma had known that she eventually would be phoned by Chi-Chi, due to the fact that Gohan had been training with Vegeta for over three hours. Currently Bulma is on the phone with Chi-Chi, and the blue haired was about ready to blow. "Chi-Chi clam down. Gohan is fine. He came over and Vegeta brought him straight to the Gravity Room. Yes they have been in there for a long time, but I assure you, that Gohan is fine."

"I don't care about how long they have been in this Gravity Room, Bulma. I thought Gohan would only be gone for an hour to an hour and a half max. What is happening to my little boy, I want to know what that husband of yours is doing to my Gohan." Screamed the irate woman on the other line.

"Listen Chi, as soon as they are finished in there, I'll have Gohan call you and let him know that he is alright. Does that work for you?" Asked the genius.

"Fine, but if he has one hair on his head misplaced, I'll come over there and beat your husband. Do you understand that? Demanded the OX Princess.

Sweat-dropping, Bulma replies a simply yes, before hanging up. 'Boy is this going to be a long day.' Bulma thought to herself, before lighting another cigarette.

Finally after going through the whole pack, and then being able to stand without threat of falling over due to the large earthquake like shocks going through her home, Bulma could tell that Gohan and Vegeta had finished tearing themselves apart.

Walking through the halls of Capsule Corporation, Gohan could be seen with a serious limp due to the serious gash in his left leg. He also had many small cuts on his chest. Probably the worst injury he had was the cut above his left eye. There was no more blood gushing out, but it was swollen shut. The young boy looked like he had been through hell.

Vegeta wasn't much better. His spandex training suit was torn to shreds. He sustained many cuts and the worst was a huge gash across his chest. Besides that, only small cuts were scattered around his body.

Seeing the two of them like they had just fought Cell, again; nearly made Bulma faint. She was used to seeing her friends injured, but seeing the young boy who was like a second son to her, like that, was simply sickening.

"Now, normally I would scream at the two of you, however since you are both still conscious, I'll let it slide." Lectured Bulma. Gohan chuckled nervously, while Vegeta just rolled his eyes to the woman's words.

"Vegeta I want you to go get cleaned up and after that, I'll get something made for dinner. You young man, need to call your mother, and let her know that you're alright. Otherwise she'll come over here and attempt to beat my husband." Bulma demanded out of the two fighters in front of her.

Gohan walked over to the phone and dialed his home. After a few rings his mother picked up.

"Hello?" Asked the woman on the phone.

"Mom, I'm just calling to say that I'm fine. I'm going to head up to the lookout and speak to Piccolo about helping me out. I know that you're worried about me, but I'm pretty indestructible." Gohan spoke in all one breath.

"Fine, but I want you home within an hour, dinner is almost finished. Understand?" His mother asked him.

"Understood." Replied Gohan.

After that phone conversation, Gohan said goodbye to Bulma. Knowing that he was too weak to fly under his own power, Gohan called the Flying Nimbus. Asking the Nimbus to get him to the lookout quick, the cloud took off at a fairly quick speed. In total the trip lasted about twenty minutes.

Standing at the top of the lookout was Earth's Guardian, Dende, ready to heal his friend and savior of the world. Next to him was his assistant, Mr. Popo.

As Gohan ascended to the top of the lookout, he smiled at his friends. Once able to get off of the cloud Gohan walked over to the two. "Hey guys what's up?" Asked the young warrior.

"Well we just enjoying your little battle with Vegeta and I must say it was very entertaining." Replied the young Guardian.

"Since I'm up here would you mind healing me? I would rather my mother not see me like this. I'm afraid that she may try to stop me training, permanently." The young boy asked, while scratching the back of his head.

"Of course I can, Gohan" Replied Dende, while walking over to heal Gohan.

Once Gohan was healed, he asked if Piccolo was around. Once Piccolo was mentioned, he came around the corner.

"What's up kid?" Piccolo asked with little emotion.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to continue to train me. I know that you plan on helping Dende with his new duties, but I would really appreciate it. Please? Begged the nine year old.

"I'm not sure why you would want me to train you anymore, seeing as you and Vegeta are now training together." But once seeing Gohan's face fall, Piccolo spoke up. "However, I'll keep training you, not physically, but more mental stuff. How does that sound? The Namekian asked.

"Thank you Piccolo, do you think that we could start sometime tomorrow? My mom said that I had to be home within the hour, so I don't want to make her mad." Asked Gohan.

"That'll work with me, kid. See you tomorrow." Answered Piccolo.

As Gohan said his goodbyes to Dende and Mr. Popo, he took off towards home. While in the air, Gohan thought about his training with Vegeta. 'Vegeta was definitely harder on him than Piccolo ever seemed to be. So it should be interesting as they continue to train. I'm also going to have to visit Lime soon. Don't want to make her think I've forgotten my promise, to come hang out.'

Well there is chapter four. Let me know how you thought the training scene went. If it's horrible, please give me some pointers on how to make it better.

Until next time.


	5. Talking And Sibling Thoughts

Sorry about the delay here guys and gals. I got Black Ops 2, and have been playing it since around one my time on release day. So I'll now have to split my time into thirds; game, work, and this. So I'll be looking to update about once a week from now on. Hope no one is too mad about that. Anyways.

Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, added my story to their favorites and follows list.

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT

Chapter Five: Talk and Sibling Thoughts

"Speech"

'Thought'

To say that Chi-Chi was mad when she saw how Gohan looked when he returned home would be an understatement. Even though he was healed, his fighting uniform was torn to shreds and with that she was ready to beat him silly. Once they had a little talk {a talk about him needing to be careful}, his mother had finally calmed down. Gohan then went upstairs and showered and changed into something more respectable.

Being told dinner was still around twenty minutes away, Gohan headed back towards his room. On the way he noticed a picture of his mother, his father, and himself when he was around four years old; a much simpler time. It caused the young boy to wipe away the tears that were forming. Sure there were times that Gohan blamed himself for his father's death, but remembering back to the time on the Lookout when his father spoke to him; Gohan knew that he had to remain strong; not only for his mom, but also for his new sibling.

As the two were eating dinner Chi-Chi asked how the training went with Vegeta?

"It went pretty good mom." Gohan answered simply.

"Well I still don't like the idea that you are training with the man. What would stop him from going back to his old ways Gohan?" Chi-Chi asked with a stern look.

"Trust me mom, Vegeta isn't going to go back to his old ways. He isn't as cold as we used to think he was. Besides, he does have a family here on Earth after all." Countered Gohan.

Chi-Chi just simply rolled her eyes in response to her son's choice of words towards the Saiyan "Prince".

Once dinner was finished, Gohan helped his mother with the dishes, and afterwards went to his room. While lying on his bed, Gohan began to wonder what it would be like to have a little brother or sister. On one had having a sister would be nice. Plus there would be a female Saiyan alive again, even though only half-blood. It would help to continue the Saiyan race. And on the other, having a brother would be awesome. He could just imagine what he could do for fun while being a big brother. Yes being a big brother was going to be fun. At those thoughts, Gohan slowly drifted off to sleep.

Morning came and Gohan awoke to a beautiful smell. The smell of his mother's cooking. Quickly hoping out of bed, Gohan headed towards the bathroom to shower. After the shower, he changed into a nice pair of dark blue jeans, and a nice red t-shirt.

"Good morning mom. How did you sleep?" Gohan asked while walking into the kitchen.

"I slept pretty good Gohan; how about you?" Answered the Son mother.

"I slept fairly well. I was kind of thinking about what it would be like to have a sibling, before I fell asleep." Chuckled Gohan as he answered his mother.

"Is that a fact?" Asked Chi-Chi. "And just what were your thoughts on that matter?"

"Well truthfully, I wouldn't want either of them to be involved with fighting, until I and you feel that they would be old enough to be fully trained." After getting a strange look from his mother, Gohan continued. "I mean sure I'll make sure that they can protect themselves, but I would not want to have my brother or sister out on the battlefield fighting when he/she is only five or six." Gohan explained.

"That makes sense. I may have hated it when you went out and fought, but I know now that it was needed. So I'm glad that you would want him or her to be able to protect their own selves, but would want to make sure that he or she would not be out there fighting. However, with fighting being in the child's blood, I'm sure that it won't be long, until your new brother or sister is 'training' with you and Trunks." Finished Chi-Chi while chuckling.

Gohan also laughing at the thought went towards the table to wait for breakfast to be served. Breakfast was fairly quiet as neither had much else to say. Once finished, Gohan quickly did the dishes so his mother could relax for the day. While sitting in the living room Chi-Chi asked. "So, what do you have planned for today? Going to go train with Vegeta or Piccolo?"

"Actually I was going to go see Lime and Mr. Lao. I need to make sure that I see them every few days; otherwise it'll look like I'm trying to avoid them. And maybe I could help Mr. Lao around his shop if he needs something." Answered Gohan.

"Just wondering, how much have you told them? Asked his mother.

"Just the information that they kind of figured out about The Cell Games." Gohan answered.

"Ok, just be careful. I know that you need to have friends, but disclosing that you are half alien, might scare them. So please, only tell them if you feel you can fully trust them." Chi-Chi said getting up and going up to go to the new baby room.

"I will mom." Replied Gohan, getting ready to fly out to Chazke Village to see his friends.

Well there is chapter five. Shortest of the previous ones written, but I wanted to get something out for this. Let me know if it's alright. Next chapter will be more Gohan and Lime in it.

Until next time.


	6. Train Me?

I would like to say that I am very sorry about the delay in getting this chapter out. I have had some really wacky hours at work the last week and a half and it makes it difficult to get into and find a decent mood/time to write. Once again I am sorry.

Anyways, thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, and added my story to their favorites, and follows list.

On to the chapter.

"Speech"

'Thought'

Chapter Six: Train Me?

As Gohan is making his way to Chazke Village, he is flying at a moderate pace, making sure to enjoy the fresh air. Doing a few loops every now and then, Gohan finally made his way to Chazke Village after flying for about thirty minutes. Landing right in front of Mr. Lao's shop, Gohan received a few looks from the villagers, wondering who the boy who could fly was. Once figuring it out, no one seemed to care.

Walking into the shop, Gohan noticed that there were a few customers inside. Waiting for the people inside to finish before saying hello, Gohan walked back outside. When no one else was inside besides Mr. Lao, Gohan went back inside.

"Hello Mr. Lao. How are you?" Asked Gohan.

"I'm doing pretty good Gohan, how about you?" Answered the old martial artist.

"I'm doing real well." Replied Gohan.

"That's good, so what has the hero of Earth been up too since you last came to visit?" Mr. Lao asked; while placing a forearm on his counter.

"Well a few days after I left I told my mother that I wished to continue my training, and I set up some kind of training schedule with a couple of the guys who helped fight Cell." Gohan answered while scratching the back of his neck.

"Ah, very interesting; those two fighters must be pretty powerful if they can compete with the one who beat Cell. Am I right?" Mr. Lao asked with small smirk.

"Yes sir, they are extremely powerful. They were at one time, my father's rivals, and later joined our fight for good. They are both very smart, and not only when it comes to fighting strategies. I am sure that I am going to learn a lot from both of them." Gohan answered with a big smile on his face.

Mr. Lao chuckled in response to the young boy in front of him.

"Mr. Lao, do you have anything that you would like me to help you with?" Gohan asked, becoming semi serious.

Moving his index finger and thumb to his chin, Mr. Lao answered. "Well besides some more wood that needs to be chopped within the next couple of weeks, there really isn't much else I need done. Now, I know that you didn't come over here to just lend me a hand; Lime is out in the back working on which apples should go into the store. Why don't you go and see her. She has wanted to ask you something since your last visit."

"Okay Mr. Lao." Gohan replied walking out to the back of the shop.

Planting another seed into the ground Lime thought to herself. 'I hope that Gohan shows up here one of these days. It is getting kind of boring around here.'

Walking out of the shop, Gohan noticed that Lime had her back turned, so being extra quiet, Gohan walked up to his friend. When she failed to notice him behind her, Gohan spoke up. "Why, hello Lime. How are you doing on this fine day?"

Startled, Lime quickly spun around and once she recognized who was behind her, the young girl calmed down and answered the question. "Well, to be honest, I would be doing much better if a certain friend of mine wasn't set on scaring me half to death. But other than that, I'm doing pretty well."

Chuckling, Gohan sat down and motioned for Lime to do the same. "So, what would you like to do today? I can pretty much stay here until six, six-thirty."

Sitting down, Lime put on her thinking face. "Hmm, well how about we go over to a lake that is near the village?

Shaking his head in a yes motion, the two went back into the shop to let Mr. Lao know where they were headed.

"Hey Grandpa?" Shouted the young red head. "We are going to head to the lake. We'll be back in a bit. Okay?"

"Alright Lime. You two make sure you are careful out there, okay." Mr. Lao hollered back.

As the two made there way out of the shop, Gohan asked how far the lake was from here.

"Well, walking would probably take close to an hour. However, I was thinking maybe you could fly to it? Please? Lime asked with what some would call a puppy dog look.

"Umm, I guess that I could fly us to the lake." Saying that, Gohan bent down on one knee. "Here, get on my back, and then wrap your arms around my neck, and then I'll take off. Sound good?"

With a big smile on her face Lime got onto Gohan's back. "I'm ready whenever you are Gohan." Stated the excited girl.

Steadying himself, Gohan took to the air, making sure not to go too fast, Gohan asked. "So which way is the lake?

"It is to the north. Trust me you'll be able to know when we get there." Lime answered with a huge smile.

Flying towards the lake didn't very long, much to Lime's disappointment. Landing on the left side of the lake, Gohan bent down and allowed Lime to get off.

"Wow that was so cool, Gohan. I loved the feeling of the wind blowing against my face as we were flying." Exclaimed the young girl.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed the flight. By the way, the lake here is beautiful. I love the fact that the water is crystal clear, the grass is extremely green and just the right height, and there is plenty of shade." Gohan stated with a smile.

"So what would you like to do? There are usually a handful of animals that come wondering around here if you would like to watch them. If we go a ways to the east, there is a path that goes up to a pretty cool cave; or we could just sit here and enjoy the peace of the lake. Your choice." Lime stated enthusiastically.

"Well I like the idea of the cave, so how about we head east and then after that come back and sit at the lake." Answered Gohan.

"Alright, this way." Lime stated while starting to walk. "So, for how long can you fly without getting tired?" Lime asked while turning her head to face Gohan.

"Well, I am not totally sure how long, but I could fly around the world a good amount of times, and still not be worn out. I've never really thought about it, to be honest." Gohan said sheepishly.

"I guess that makes sense." Lime said making a right turn at a fork in the path. "So what is the fastest that you could go?"

"My and my friend's abilities of speed while flying kind of vary. Most of us can move so fast that we seem to disappear. Also along with that, I believe that most of us can, when we go from standing in one spot, to moving at a high rate of speed, can produce what is called an After-Image." Gohan explained.

"That sounds really cool. Do you think you could show me how that works?" Asked Lime.

"Sure, I'll show you when we get to the cave. Sound good?" Gohan responded. Lime shook her head in a yes motion to agree.

After walking for around twenty minutes the two finally made their way to the cave. The cave opening was a fairly good size, surrounded by different shrubs.

"Okay, since we are here, I'll show you what the After-Image looks like. Lime, how about you stand over there next to the cave opening." Gohan asked, while moving a handful of feet in front of Lime.

Once positioned, Gohan stood straight up, and didn't seem to move. Which confused Lime greatly; that is until the "person" in front of her disappeared. And the real Gohan tapped her on the shoulder.

"How did you. I didn't even see you move. That is so cool." Lime shouted excitedly.

"I did the After-Image Lime. When someone does that, said person moves so fast that they produce an exact copy of themselves just prior to moving. It's a pretty useful technique." Explained Gohan. "So, how about we go and explore the cave?"

"I'm ready when ever you are." Said Lime.

The two of them began to walk into the cave and once it became too dark to see, Gohan formed a small ball of energy so they could see. "Hey Gohan, isn't that what you used to blow up the shelter?" Lime asked looking at the bright ball of energy.

"It's similar. The ball of energy that I have in my hand now, is very weak. I suppose that even the blast that I used to blow up the shelter, could be considered weak." Gohan stated nervously.

"That was weak? How much stronger can you make those blasts?" Lime questioned, with shock written on her face.

Chuckling, Gohan answered. "Well, it just depends on how much energy a person can force out. Myself, I could do a good amount of damage, without really trying. And too be honest, sometimes it frightens me."

"Well I am pretty sure that you'll never do anything like that. You are too much of a nice person." Just before Gohan could speek, Lime continued. "Yes, I know that you killed Cell, however he caused so much pain and suffering, it had to happen." Lime finished.

"Thanks Lime, that means a lot that you think that." Gohan stated with a smile.

The two continued to walk until they came to a small opening in the ground. Deciding that it would not be a good idea to go down there, the duo headed back the way they came and left the cave. Agreeing to go back to the lake the two walked quietly, enjoying the sights and sounds of nature around them. Once back at the lake the two sat down next to a good sized tree to relax.

Deciding now was the best time to ask the question that Lime has wanted to ask, Lime began. "Hey Gohan?"

Looking at her Gohan answered. "Yeah Lime?"

"Do you think…? I mean, would you mind, maybe training me?" Lime asked tentatively.

Shocked Gohan began to answer. "I guess that I could try and train you, is there anything in particular that you want to learn? 'Just please don't ask to be able to get gold hair. I don't want to scare away the only friend that I have.' Thought Gohan.

"Really? Well truthfully the only thing that I would like to do is be able to fly. Ever since I saw you flying that first day I met you, I've wanted to learn how to do it. I was going to ask you when you came back, but after hearing about what happened I wasn't sure if you would want to." Lime shouted excitedly.

"Yes really." Gohan answered with a slight smirk. "I just want you to know, since you haven't had any prior training, it may take awhile to be able to access the energy inside of you."

Confusion written on her face Lime asked. "How did you know that I haven't had any training?"

Chuckling Gohan answered. "Remember how you grandpa knew I was there, well just like him, I can sense energy. It's another pretty useful trick. Everyone who knows how to do it can find someone whose energy level is higher than the average person. Does that make sense?"

"I think so. So if I can learn to use energy, I could be able to find where you are at, at any given time?" Lime questioned.

"Well not always." Gohan answered while getting up. "I think it's time we start to head back. It looks like a storm is coming. I can explain the last bit on the way back."

Lime looked up towards the sky, and quickly agreed. Getting onto Gohan's back and letting him know she was ready, the two headed back to Chazke Village.

"Anyways, people who can use energy can also lower it to the point where it seems that they are no longer here. We do that, so if someone is looking for us, we can hide." Gohan finished his explanation.

Gohan touched down in front of Mr. Lao's shop just as the sky opened up. Running inside quickly the two were meet with Mr. Lao smiling at them.

"It's a good thing you two left when you did, otherwise you both would be soaked to the bone." The old man chuckled.

Going through a picture book Chi-Ch- thought. 'I hope Gohan isn't out in this storm.' Looking at a picture that showed both Goku and Gohan in their Super Saiyan form, a few tears leaked out. 'I miss you so much Goku, and I know that Gohan does too. Sometimes in his sleep, I am almost sure that he is reliving the fight with Cell.' Closing the book, Chi-Chi got up to start on dinner.

During the rain storm Gohan and Lime sat at the table and talked. What was discussed was when Gohan would come over and start Lime's training. "I'm going to go and see my first teacher tomorrow Lime, and I'll see if you can make you a training suit to wear. Any preferred colors?" Asked Gohan.

"I would like to have a light blue fighting suit." Lime answered, after getting a look from her grandfather. "Please?"

"Sure, now I'm not sure if you want any weighted training clothes or not, but I'll get you some of those as well." Gohan said getting up preparing to leave. "I'll see you guys no later than two days from now. Bye." Gohan shouted leaping into the air.

Once home Gohan could smell his mother's cooking. This made his stomach growl loudly. "I guess that someone is finally home. I hope that you weren't out in that storm young man." Chi-Chi stated fiercely.

"Nope we made it back to Mr. Lao's shop just before the rain started. And mom, I hope you won't be too mad, but I kind of told Lime that I would teach her to fly." Gohan quickly stated.

Looking at her son the former fighter answered. "Now why would I be mad that my little boy is spending time with his friend? I'm sure that it'll work out fine, now go get cleaned up. Dinner will be ready soon."

Gohan went and got cleaned up, and walked down and sat at the kitchen table. Soon dinner was ready, Gohan helped his mother set the huge meal onto the table and the two began to eat. Gohan with his Saiyan appetite, eating the majority of the meal; but his mother also eating a bit more than usual. Since she was almost three and a half months pregnant with a half Saiyan.

After dinner Gohan helped his mother do the dishes, and went upstairs to do a little school work. Figuring that he should get a little jump on the stuff that his mother wants him to do tomorrow, he went to work. Tomorrow he would go see Piccolo, and if his training wasn't too bad, he would go back and start Lime on hers. 'Yes, this is the life that I am going to have.' Gohan thought.

AN: Well here is chapter six, hopefully it is pretty good. I am probably looking at updating this about once every two weeks since I am working more hours than I thought I would be. Well let me know how this is. Until next time.


	7. Learning

AN: Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, and added my story to their favorites and follows list.

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT

Chapter Seven: Learning

"Speech"

'Thought'

_Link_

**Dream**

**Flying high into the air Cell began to charge up a blast that could destroy the Earth.**

"**Kaaaaa meeeee haaaaa meeeee. Haha, lets see you dodge this. I'm going to blow up the Earth and there's nothing you can do." Cell screamed.**

"**Gohan get out of there. He's gonna do it." Krillin screamed, clearly frightened.**

**However the young warrior didn't seem to be fazed by Cell's incoming attack. Instead, he clinched his fists and started to chant his own counter attack.**

"**Kaaa meee haaa meee HAAAAA." Gohan shouted out sending not only his blast but Cell's own blast back at the beast. After the smoke had cleared, Gohan stood staring up at the giant grasshopper look-a-like known as Cell, with a giant smirk on his face.**

Hearing her son tossing and turning in his sleep, Chi-Chi got up out of bed to go check on him. Once reaching her son's door, she could here him talking about the Cell Games. Deciding it be best not to disturb him, Chi-Chi had to reluctantly go back into her room, not sure how her son would react to being woken up, while having the dream.

Lying back down in bed Chi-Chi thought, 'If he wants to talk about it, he'll talk about it. No point in over reacting, that might make him less likely to want to open up.'

Waking up in a cold sweat, Gohan sat up in his bed, panting heavily. Looking at the clock, noticing that it was quarter after five, Gohan decided to get up. Quickly changing into a red t-shirt, and blue jeans, Gohan walked downstairs, and out the back door. Walking down next to the stream Gohan sat there looking into the water and thought to himself. 'Why did I have to dream about that overgrown bug? It's been three months since then, and now my mind wants me to relive my greatest mistake.' Lost in his thoughts Gohan didn't notice that his mother had come outside.

"Why good morning Gohan. How long have you been out here?" Chi-Chi asked her soon to be eldest son.

Jumping slightly, Gohan finally noticed his mother and registered her question. "Morning mom, I came out here around five thirty." Gohan answered with a slight shrug.

"Well, why don't you go clean up, and I'll finish up breakfast. It's six-thirty after all." Chi-Chi said while heading back towards the house.

"Um, mom?" Gohan began. "Can I talk to you about something?

"Sweetie, I want you to know that if you need anything or if you just want to talk that I'll be here for you, alright?" Chi-Chi said giving Gohan a big hug.

Returning the hug, Gohan stated. "I know mom."

"Now what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Chi-Chi asked, but already having a pretty good idea what it was.

"Well, the reason that I was up so early, was because I had a dream about the Cell Games. It was just a quick moment during the fight, but it was a very important moment. I am kind of worried that I might accidently blow a hole into the roof one night." Gohan said in what was close to one breath.

Shaking her head in understanding, Chi-Chi answered her son. "I understand where your worries are coming from sweetie. But I want you to know, that if it happens, it happens. Now why don't we back inside, and you go get cleaned up.

"Ok mom." Gohan said getting up from his spot near the stream.

Once cleaned up, Gohan put on a copy of Piccolo's fighting uniform, and went downstairs to wait for breakfast. Waiting patiently at the table, Gohan was made to wait until his mother had made herself

Making her way into the kitchen Chi-Chi starts to make breakfast, and tells Gohan to go shower.

Once cleaned up, Gohan walked back into his room to finish up his school work that he started on the night before. Working for about thirty minutes, Gohan finally gets called down for breakfast.

Quickly walking downstairs, Gohan took in a large whiff of his mother's great cooking. "Wow mom that smells amazing." Gohan said, while drooling a little.

"Now just one moment young man, let me get my share, and then I'll let you go at it." Chi-Chi stated with a somewhat evil smirk. The two ate in silence. Gohan finally patting his belly, telling his mother that breakfast tasted just as good. Quickly helping his mother with the dishes, Gohan once again went upstairs to grab an empty capsule.

"Bye mom, I'll see you later tonight. What time would you like me home?" Gohan asked waiting at the front door.

"Be home at six-thirty please, and be carful when you are training." Chi-Chi called out to her son, as he took off to the sky.

Locking onto Piccolo's energy signal, Gohan started to head towards the Lookout. Flying quickly to his destination, so he could begin his training with Piccolo, Gohan landed on the edge of the Lookout.

Walking up to his friend, Dende spoke up. "Well hello there Gohan, here to start your training with Piccolo?"

"Sure am Dende. I'm not sure what Mr. Piccolo has planned for me, but I'm sure it'll be interesting, and challenging at the same time." Gohan answered his long time friend.

Hearing the sound of footsteps coming from behind them, the group turned around and was welcomed with the addition of Piccolo.

"Well then, I guess that it is time that we start our training. Follow me." Piccolo simple stated.

Walking to catch up with his mentor, Gohan called out to his friends. "I'll see you guys in a bit. Bye"

Walking to the other side of the Lookout, Piccolo stopped and turned around to face his student and spoke to him. "Now listen Gohan, even though I am still one of the planets top fighters, my strength perils in comparison to yours. So as a result, I'm going to be helping you train your mind. Now, what's one of the most important things you cannot do in a fight?

Thinking for a moment, Gohan answered. "Well, one of the most important things a fighter has to do is keep a clear head. If a fighter doesn't have a clear head, said fighter may make a mistake." As Gohan finished that, a thought came to him. 'Just like my fight against Cell, I let the power go to my head, and caused my father to sacrifice himself to save us.' I remember that was one of your lessons you taught me when you first trained me. How do you plan on helping me do that? Gohan asked.

"We will be mediating. I know that I taught you a little bit of that during our year of training together, and after you have increased your mental strength, I'll have practice moving objects. Clear?" Piccolo stated while beginning to sit in a meditative pose.

"Yes Mr. Piccolo." Gohan answered getting into the same pose.

"Gohan do you remember the link I opened with you during our training?" Getting a nod from his student, Piccolo went on. "Now I want you to relax, as once I open my end, you can open yours. Ready?" Another nod and Piccolo started to float in midair and opened the link on his end. With Gohan following soon after.

For close to an hour both student and teacher were silent, until Piccolo noticed some of Gohan's recent thoughts.

_Hey kid, what's going on with you worrying about blowing a hole into your roof? Piccolo asked through their link._

_Truthfully, I have only been worrying about that since this morning, because of the dream that I had. It was part of the fight that I had with Cell. Gohan replied back._

_Ah, I trust that you have spoken to you mother about that, am I correct?_

_You are correct; my mother told me that if it happens, it happens. I was pretty surprised with her answer. I'm hoping that maybe this will help me out, so I don't have to worry about adding a new window to my room._

_It should. So how long have you been dreaming about the fight with Cell?_

_Last night was the first time, but I have a feeling that I'll keep having them, as long as I live. Since I still have some about some of our past battles as well._

_If meditating doesn't help, I could always try and set up some sort of mental block, just let me know._

_I will._

The two returned to a silence, until Piccolo once again broke it.

_Gohan, after some time of meditating, I am going to teach you what is known as mind battle. It is what I spend most of my time doing. Now it may be a little harder for you to grasp, but with your vast knowledge, you should be able to get it. Mind Battle is pretty much like it sounds; it allows the individual, to create a mental opponent. It is extremely useful, as it doesn't affect the physical body, just the mind. And no, if you would happen to be hurt or killed nothing will happen. You may end up with a head-ach the first few times you use it, but it will be well worth it. Any questions_

_Two, the first is could I face someone that we have fought in the past? And the second is it possible for us to Mind Battle each other?_

_Yes, but try not doing that, as it might drive you crazy fighting some of our past enemies. The answer to your second question is also yes. I expect once you get a firm grasp on this to be able to face me at least once a week. Got it?_

_Got it Mr. Piccolo._

The two finished up, and were walking back to the main building of the Lookout when Gohan spoke up.

"Mr. Piccolo, would you be able to make a fighting uniform similar to the one that we're wearing, but light blue and something that would be more appropriate for a girl?"

Chuckling, Piccolo answered by placing his hand onto the ground and materialized exactly what Gohan asked for.

"Wow, thanks Mr. Piccolo. I hope that is what Lime likes it." Gohan sated excitedly

Raising an eyebrow bridge Piccolo asked who Lime is.

"Oh yeah, she's a girl I met just before the Cell Games, and now I'm going to help her learn to fly." Answered Gohan.

"Have fun with that kid, good luck. I expect to see you soon. Just stay on your mothers good side. Bye." With that said Piccolo headed back to his spot on the Lookout.

Walking towards Dende and Mr. Popo, Gohan said his goodbyes to his friends and headed towards Chazke Village to begin his training with Lime.

Ok well there was Chapter Seven. I hope I didn't do too badly. I wasn't sure if I wanted to have Gohan dreaming about the battle or not. I figured I would throw it in there and see how my readers like it.

Anyways, I will be working on the whole "Mind Battle" stuff which should show up in the next couple of chapters. I know there wasn't a whole lot of Piccolo teaching Gohan stuff in here, but let me know how the material that I do have went.

If anyone has any suggestions, feel free to make them.

Thanks for reading, until next time.


	8. Lime

I would like to that I'm sorry for the long wait. Work and life in general were kicking my butt. I have also gone back and edited a bit of chapter seven.

I would also like to say thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, and added my story to their favorites and follows list. And I have reached 50 reviews. Not bad for a first time writer. Thank you all very much.

Chapter Eight: Lime's Training Begins

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Mind Battle**

As Gohan flew towards Chazke Village, he was pretty excited. Not only was he going to be once again learning from his mentor, but he was also going to become a teacher. The part of becoming a teacher, did somewhat worry him. He has never had to teach someone how to access their energy, so it would probably be somewhat a pain in the butt. But it would be totally worth it in the end. Seeing his destination ahead, Gohan began to descend. Landing in front of Mr. Lao's shop, Gohan walked in.

"Hello Mr. Lao, is Lime around?" Gohan asked the former material artiest.

Looking at the young warrior, Mr. Lao answered. "She is upstairs in her room. Would you like me to call her down?"

"Yes please. I am here to begin her training." Gohan responded.

Walking towards the back of the shop, towards the stairs, Mr. Lao called for his granddaughter to come downstairs.

"Coming Grandpa." Lime hollered back. Making her way down the steps, Lime finally noticed that Gohan is standing next to her Grandfather. "Oh, hi Gohan. Are we going to begin my training today?" Lime asked while smiling brightly.

Shaking his head, Gohan pulled out a capsule and pushed the button to open it up. After the smoke cleared, Gohan spoke up. "I hope that this is will do. The only change to yours is that it is made specifically for girls. How about you go try it on, and then we'll head out."

Picking up the fighting uniform, Lime headed back upstairs to her room, and changed into the fighting uniform. After a few minutes, Lime made her way back downstairs and asked how she looked.

Smiling her Grandfather answered. "Just like a fighter, I'm sure you'll be figuring this stuff out in no time."

Lime's smile got bigger, and turned towards Gohan for his answer. "I agree with Mr. Lao, you do look like a fighter. I also think you made a good decision in changing how your hair is. Pulling it back so it doesn't get in the way; nice thinking." Gohan answered.

Saying their goodbyes, the duo started making their way towards the exit of Chazke Village, when Lime spoke up. "Hey Gohan, are we going back towards the lake, or do you have a place picked out?"

Looking at his friend, Gohan answered. "Well if it's alright with you, I was thinking about going to one of the places that I used to always go to when I was younger. However we'll have to fly a ways to get there, seeing that it is pretty close to where I live."

"Sure, that's fine by me. How do you want to get there? Carry me or do you have some other way to do it?" Lime asked.

"Well, I could carry you, but I want to see if you could ride something. It was my dads, and then he gave it to me. But now I really don't have much use for it, so I want to see if it'll let you ride it." Gohan responded, while putting two fingers in his mouth and letting out a whistle.

Lime raising an eyebrow at her friend, was about to ask what he was he doing, until she saw a yellow cloud appear in front of them.

Seeing the confused look on his friends face, Gohan began to explain what the cloud is. "Lime, this is a Nimbus Cloud. A Nimbus Cloud will let only those with a pure heart ride it. So, what do you say you hope on and try?"

Walking around the cloud a few times, Lime finally built up her courage and hoped onto the cloud, expecting to fall through it. But much too her surprise, she didn't. "Wow this is so cool. But how exactly does this work? I mean, there is no way for me to control it, is there?" Lime asked.

Chuckling, Gohan answered. "Anyone who is on the cloud is actually in total control of the cloud. All you have to do is talk to it, and the cloud will respond, by obeying your command. Make sense?"

"Yeah." Lime eager to begin her training asked. "So, where are we going?"

Smiling, Gohan just simply rose into the air, motioning for Lime to move the cloud towards him. "I'm not going to tell you; instead we're just going to head there. Kind of a surprise." Shrugging Lime just pointed, and stated for the cloud to follow Gohan. As they were flying towards Gohan's destination, Lime decided to ask Gohan something.

"Hey Gohan?" Turning his head to give the girl his attention, Lime went on. "How long do you think it'll take me to learn how to fly?"

"Truthfully I'm not sure. It will all depend on how long it takes you to bring out your energy." Looking somewhat disappointed, Lime replied, with an ok. The two fell into silence for quite some time until Gohan came to a stop.

"Hey Lime!" Gohan yelled. "Let's head down, we've finally reached the place."

Once the two landed, Lime was the first to speak. "Wow Gohan this place is beautiful. I mean seriously, I thought my little lake was awesome, but this place, is just, wow. [1] Now I know why you wanted to bring me out here to train me. This place is amazing."

"Hehe, I'm glad that you like it. This is the place where my dad would always take me to relax. So are you ready to begin Lime?

"I'm ready!" Lime shouted.

Chuckling, Gohan walked over to a nearby tree with plenty of shade, and motioned for Lime to do the same. "Ok Lime, now I've never taught anyone how to do this before, so it'll also be a learning experience for me as well." Getting a nod Gohan went on. "Ok, I know that you probable aren't going to like this but, I need you to meditate. I know by that look, that you don't wanna do that, but in order for you to be able to access your energy, you need to have a clear mind. Understand?"

Pouting Lime nodded.

"So the key to unlocking your inner energy is to have a clear mind. Once you have reached that goal, the next step is to bring it out. Now are you ready to get a clear mind?"

Sitting next to Gohan, Lime mimicked Gohan's pose, and closed her eyes. "So, what exactly do I do, and how do I know if I get a clear mind?"

"All you have to do is relax. Make sure your breathing is even, and try to keep your spine straight. I'm sure you have noticed that this place is fairly peaceful. Being in a quiet place also helps. You can begin as soon as you are ready. I'll also be working on something that is similar to mediation, so, if you need me, just say something close to my ears."

Looking at Gohan a little wide eyed, Lime slowly shook her head. "So what happens if I'm unable to get a clear head?"

"Lime I'm not going to lie to you, this will be hard. My only other advice is to keep practicing. Practice makes things so much easier. You shouldn't expect to be able to do this after the first lesson."

As Gohan finished, Lime nodded and closed her eyes again, and began to relax. Once Lime had fallen into a mini meditation, Gohan decided he would Mind Battle.

"**Ok, let me see, if I remember what Krillin taught me, I am able to fight anyone that I have fought in the past, I can even fight against myself. I guess that the best way to go about this would be to fight against myself to test this out. Focusing Gohan closed his eyes, imagined himself and within a few seconds a second Gohan stood in front of the original.**

"**Wow I guess that you're me." Real Gohan stated.**

"**Yep. Probably feels a little strange seeing yourself without a mirror, uh?" The copy said.**

"**Just a little. So what do you wanna do?" The RGohan asked.**

"**Well, how about we just train in our base form since it will be more beneficial. Since we train with Vegeta, we are more than likely always going to be training in Super Saiyan." CGohan answered his counter parts question.**

"**Sounds good to me. Ready?"**

"**You know it."**

**RGohan moved into the Turtle stance, while CGohan moved into more of a mix of Demon and Turtle stances. Neither moved for a minute, finally RGohan launched at his counterpart throwing a punch at CGohan's face. CGohan dodged the punch and sent a kick at RGohan's mid-section; which connected, and sent RGohan flying back.**

**Getting up from the kick RGohan spoke up. "You know, even though this is just mental training that still hurts."**

"**Yes it does, and this will hurt too." CGohan stated while connecting a punch to RGohan's face, which drew a little blood.**

**Shaking off the punch, RGohan once again stood up, and fell back into a stance. After a few seconds he ran towards CGohan and shot an energy blast which was swatted away, but was only a distraction, and allowed RGohan to connect with a high kick to CGohan's head.**

"**Not bad, now are you ready for this?" CGohan asked while brining his hands towards the top of his head, and shouted Mesanko-Ha.**

**RGohan's eyes widened, and barley dodged the incoming blast, however once he stopped moving, CGohan landed three blows to his face. All of which really hurt. But he was determined to beat his, well his counterpart.**

"**Ready to giveup?" CGohan asked smugly.**

**Shaking his head, RGohan answered. "Nope." As RGohan said that he fazed behind CGohan and landed a kick to his back, and sent his own Masenko-Ha towards his opponent.**

"**Nice, what do you say we finish this with a Kamehame Ha Wave showdown?" CGohan asked, while getting into the blast stance.**

"**Sounds good to me." RGohan replied, while doing the same.**

**The two of them launched the blasts towards the other, and spent around five minutes of back and forth action until RGohan managed to overpower CGohan's blast and won their battle.**

"**That wasn't too bad, was it?" CGohan asked RGohan.**

**Shrugging off the pain that he was in RGohan responded. "No it wasn't. I just hope that nothing has changed on my body."**

"**Trust me, like Piccolo said, it's only in your mind. But you may have a pretty big headache when you leave this place. Have fun teaching Lime. Bye." CGohan stated while fazing out of view.**

Slowly opening his eyes, Gohan noticed that he indeed had no visible battle damage, and two he did have a massive headache. Noticing Lime was still meditating, Gohan decided to go sit in the water, to cool himself off. Ditching his Gi top and bottom, Gohan ran towards the water and jumped in. Gohan spent the better part of a half-hour in the water, until he felt Lime come out of her meditative state.

"Hey Lime, how do you feel?" Gohan shouted from spot in the water.

"Well I feel a little strange, but don't really feel anything else." Lime answered.

"Well that's normal, it'll take time, but you'll get there." Gohan said that while getting out of the water and walking over to Lime. Doing that allowed the young girl to get a good look at him; and more importantly the many scars scattered across his body.

Stuttering Lime asked Gohan a question. "Um Gohan, what happened to you. I mean I know that you fought Cell, but all of those can't be from that battle, can they?"

Looking away, Gohan answered. "A good number of them are from Cell. I'm sure that you've noticed the ugly one on my left shoulder, that one is the worst. My mom freaked out when she saw it." Gohan chuckled weakly at the memory of his mother seeing the many scars across his body.

"Do you, well could you tell me how you got that one?" Lime asked. 'Great, just great Lime, he's nine just like you and you go off and ask him how he got a scar in a fight that cost him his father's life. Stupid.'

Getting dressed, Gohan started to explain how he received the scar. "Basically, I jumped into the path of a blast that would surly kill Vegeta; he's also the guy that I'm training with now. Anyways, I took the blast making sure that Vegeta survived, and as a result, this ugly thing is the result of me doing that."

"Thanks Gohan." Lime said, and giving Gohan a small hug.

"You're welcome, but I'm not totally sure why you're thanking me. I just answered your question."

"True, but I didn't think about how it might affect you. And not only that, but I'm thanking you for training me. But anyways, I think that we better head back. It looks like we spent a good amount of time out here. I don't want Grandpa or you mom worrying about me and you."

"Yeah, you're right. Do you want me to carry you or would you prefer Nimbus?"

"If you don't mind, you can carry me."

Gohan picked Lime up, and slowly lifted into the sky, Gohan made sure that he didn't go too fast, but quick enough to get Lime back home in a timely manner. Landing in front of Mr. Lao's store, Gohan said that he'll be back as soon as he could. And with that, he took to the sky to head back home.

{1} I couldn't find any info on the lake that is by the Son home, but it is slightly bigger than the lake that is near Lime's place. Also, there are more trees, and the water is clearer at Gohan's lake.

One little note, RGohan- is real Gohan, and CGohan- is copy/counterpart Gohan. Just incase anyone was wondering why I did that.

Well there is chapter eight. I know that I am way overdue with an update, and I'm truly sorry. Let me know if I explained the energy concept alright, and if the mind battle stuff is ok.

Thank you and until next time.


	9. You're A Saiyan?

I would like to apologies for the delay in getting this chapter out. The reasons being are just simply life. Between working some weird hours, gaming on occasion, and being stuck in a little rut with this chapter. I kind of needed the time to think. Once again I'm sorry. Anyways enough about that.

Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and added my story to their favorites and follows lists.

Also, this chapter contains a few swear words. There are not major, but just wanted to let everyone know.

Here is chapter nine.

Chapter Nine: You're A Saiyan!?

"Speech"

'Thinking'

**Flashback**

_Mind Battle_

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT

It has been about two months since Gohan had taken up training Lime. The young girl had made some progress, but still hadn't found her center; which caused said girl to become very upset. Almost to the point of giving up, but with words of wisdom from Gohan, Lime cooled off, and continued training.

Gohan and Vegeta had met a few times during the last seven weeks and their encounters had begun to get a little dicey. On the second meeting of the two, Gohan blocked an energy blast, but failed to see that Vegeta had formed another energy blast in his right hand and that one connected to Gohan's chest. The result of that was not pretty.

Between the yelling that both Bulma and his mother had done, Gohan was surprised that he could hear. Of course once his mother learned that the new scar Gohan had acquired on his chest couldn't be removed; even Dende couldn't do it, Chi-Chi wanted so badly to put her foot down and say no more training, but she realized that stuff like that was bound to happen every now and then.

So what was Gohan currently doing?

"_Dodge Gohan." Yelled one of the four Piccolo clones that, Gohan was currently battling with in 'Mind Battle.' Gohan may have been physically stronger than Piccolo, but mentally, oh no. Piccolo was many leaps ahead of Gohan; and it was showing. As another Piccolo clone flew in and landed a high kick to Gohan's head; sending the young warrior to the ground._

_Once Gohan began to stir, three of the four began to charge up various energy blasts. However Gohan found his one chance and quickly fired a Masenko Ha and eliminated two of the three. But failed to notice that a clone managed to get behind him and secured him with the arm wrap around {1}. Once Gohan tried to break out, the real Piccolo charged up his Special Beam Cannon attack and launched it. The result? Gohan was forced out of the 'Mind Battle' state and waited for Piccolo to follow suit._

"Man Mr. Piccolo did you have to be so rough? I know that I can't be harmed physically, but every time I am jerked out of that state it leaves me with a killer head ach." Gohan complained.

Shaking his head, Piccolo responded. "Yes I do. As you said yourself, you can't be physically harmed, so there is no need for me to go easy on you in there. As for you 'killer head ach' you'll get over it. Trust me, every minute you spend in there, will help. By the way, have you been practicing levitating items?

Looking a little sheepishly Gohan answered. "I have been doing a little bit of practicing." After saying that, Gohan began to levitate a small plotted plant. It hovered off the ground a few feet and slowly moved to where the duo was standing. Unfortunately, as Gohan attempted to lower the pot, it fell and busted. As if on cue, Mr. Popo walked out and just simply wandered over to the busted pot, picked it up, and started to leave.

"Um I'm sorry Mr. Popo." Gohan was going to say more but Mr. Popo stopped him.

"It's alright Gohan, things like that happen all the time. How many pots alone do you think Kami broke when he first started doing that? Trust me, nothing to worry about.

It was then that Piccolo spoke up. "Now if I'm not mistaken, don't you have another training day with your friend Lime?"

Smiling Gohan responded. "Yeah I do. Lime has been getting real close to finding her center, and if I'm not mistaken, she should be able to find it real soon. Once she's able to even float that will make her extremely happy."

"Well I'm glad that you are finally being able to spend time just being a kid. Everyone in our group, me included, knows that you haven't had enough time to do that. Now get going, before I kick you off of the Lookout." Piccolo commanded roughly.

Turning around and shouting his good byes Gohan began his trip towards Chazke Village.

****With Lime****

Lime was currently running the second of her two mile run. Even though she lived in a small village, there was still plenty of room for someone to run around it. As soon as she was finished, she walked back towards her home, and standing there with a glass of water was her Grandfather.

"So Lime, I see that you have gotten back from your run. What else do you still have to do before Gohan gets here?" Mr. Lao asked his granddaughter.

Taking a drink of water Lime responded. "Nothing else; I have already meditated for an hour and a half, I have finished my 10 lap swim, and as you mentioned, I have just gotten done with my two mile run." Lime finished and adjusted her wrist weights. The weights were given to her about four and a half weeks ago. Gohan insisted that she wear the ankle and wrist weights almost all the time. The only exceptions were when she was sleeping or showering. They weren't overly heavy, just enough to give the young girl a work out for the first few times she tried to move with them on. There was also a weighted undershirt, but Gohan said that she should wait until he gives her the okay

"Ah that's good. If I'm any good at determining Gohan's current location, and speed, he should be here in about five minutes. So how about you go off and quickly clean up, and I'll keep Gohan company until you have finished." The old martial artiest said with a smile.

"Ok Grandpa. I'll be back shortly." Lime shouted running inside to freshen up.

Roughly five minutes after Lime went inside Gohan landed in front of Mr. Lao's shop/house and walked up to the owner.

"Hello Mr. Lao, how are you today?" Gohan asked with a big smile.

Returning the smile Mr. Lao answered. "I'm doing well Gohan, I see that you have on your Gi, still have training to do, besides Limes?"

"No I just feel more comfortable in a Gi. Even though I don't do anything physical when training Lime, I feel it's better to be wearing one. Plus I was training with my first mentor earlier. So I can use that as an excuse." Gohan chuckled lightly.

"Ah I see. Well good luck with your training. Lime is inside just freshening up. I'll go inside and let her know that you are waiting for her. If I don't see you when you come back, have fun, and keep Lime on the right path." Mr. Lao mock ordered heading inside.

A few minutes later, Lime came outside. The young girl was radiating confidence and Gohan could see that the training has been paying off.

"Gohan, Earth to Gohan." Once Gohan looked at Lime she continued. "Are you ready to go? I can't wait to have some more of your mothers cooking. Plus I want to see if I can manage to unlock my energy today."

Nodding Gohan picked Lime up and headed towards his home. The two spoke about some of the stupid things a good majority of the people believed happened to the mysterious fighters from the Cell Games. One popular theory for the Satan supporters is that after being found out, the group just simply went back to living their lives as if nothing happened. Others thought that the group simply left and are now living on random islands and growing fruits and vegetables to live off of. Both kids thought it was funny that so many people couldn't see what was real and what wasn't. However it was probably for the best that no one figured out just where anyone of fighters lived.

Soon the two landed in front of the Son home and Chi-Chi opened the door, welcoming them both. Chi-Chi ordered Gohan to bring out the dishes so the three could eat lunch outside in the nice autumn weather. Chi-Chi decided to start a conversation.

"So Lime how are you doing today?" The soon to be mother of two asked.

"I'm doing pretty well. A little tired from my workouts earlier, but I plan on keeping this up until I can fly." Lime answered.

Chi-Chi smiled and responded. "Well I'm glad that you are so determined to learn how to fly. I look back at my younger years and wish that I would have learned how to, but alas, I'm probably too old to do anything about it now."

"I'm positive that you could still learn how to Chi-Chi." Lime protested, but was cut off when Chi-Chi spoke up.

"Oh trust me dear, I would be to stressed out, I had a chance many years ago and I didn't take it. Now my soon to be oldest is teaching someone, and someday perhaps you'll be helping Gohan teach his younger brother or sister."

Thinking about that Lime smiled. "I think that would be fun Chi-Chi."

Soon lunch was ready and once again, it was enough to feed more than the three people present. Yes Chi-Chi was eating more due to the fact that she had a Half-Saiyan inside of her. The meal was eaten in relative silence due to Gohan wolfing down his portion, and Lime was still getting used to Gohan's inhuman appetite.

"You know Gohan, I still don't get how you can eat so much food. It's just crazy."

"Yeah I know. It's genetic, my dad could eat even more than I can, and not only that, when he ate, food went everywhere. Mom says at least even when I wolf down my food, I still have manners." Gohan chuckled.

As Gohan helped his mother quickly do the dishes, Lime was nicely told to just go and watch TV until the two were finished. Thankfully it didn't take the two long, as there wasn't anything other than Mr. Satan this, Mr. Satan that.

Once the dishes were finished, Gohan and Lime made their way towards the front door, until Gohan stopped for a moment.

"Hey Lime, are you fine going over to the open field we were at when we last trained together? I want to ask my mom something." Gohan asked nicely.

"Sure. Just let me know when you wander over there. Okay?"

"Will do." With that said, Gohan searched out where his mother had disappeared to. Finally he found her inside of the baby's room looking at the crib.

"Mom can I ask you something?"

Smirking at her son, Chi-Chi responded. "You just did Gohan." But seeing the look her son was giving her, she quickly told Gohan to ask his question.

"Well, you know how you told me to be careful of what I tell Lime, well I was wondering if you think if it would be alright if I explained some of myself to her."

Chi-Chi looked at her son and thought about her answer for a minute. "Gohan, if you feel that by you explaining yourself to Lime that it will help in anyway, then I give you the go ahead to do so. I believe that she will be shocked, but won't run away. Just remember, be slow when going into some of the more 'shocking' information."

"Thanks mom, I agree with you about Lime not running away, she seems to accept things that aren't exactly normal pretty well." Gohan responded while giving his mother a small hug.

As Gohan was making his way towards the open field that Lime was at he began to think about what he was going to tell his friend. 'I have to tell her about me being half-Saiyan for sure.' As Gohan was thinking about that he all of a sudden felt a spike in energy, and noticed that Lime had a small ball of energy in between her hands. She had finally done it.

"Gohan I did it! Did you see it? Did you?" Lime shouted excitedly.

"I sure did, great job! Now are you ready to learn how to fly?" Gohan asked while already knowing the answer.

Smiling Lime nodded to indicate that she was indeed ready.

Sitting down in front of Lime Gohan began to explain the correct way to fly. "Now since you have access to your energy, all you have to do is place it underneath you and push it down and you'll start to float. You just have to be relaxed. Oh and be careful."

Lime jumped up and started to steady her breathing and relax. Once she was completely calm, Lime could feel the energy flow around her, and slowly moved towards her feet. As Gohan was paying attention, he noticed that Lime had started to float a couple of feet off of the ground. However he remained quiet, so he wouldn't disrupt Lime's concentration. Lime slowly fell back to the ground and looked like she had just run a marathon.

Wiping her brow, Lime let out a sigh. "Wow that sure takes a lot out of you, that's for sure. I can't believe how tired I feel."

Gohan nodded in response and handed Lime a green bean. "Here Lime, this is a Senzu Bean. By eating this, all of the energy you just used up will be returned to you."

Lime looked at the bean for a moment, and slowly took it and tossed it into her mouth, and chewed it. All of a sudden Lime was wide eyed and looked at Gohan.

"The beans are extremely useful to us. They take a while to grow and may not taste the best but they are a real pick me upper. I asked if I could have a few for training and Korin; the guy who grows them, agreed.

"Ah, well thank you. So how long do you think it will take to actually fly, and not just float a few feet in the air?" Lime asked while laying down in the grass.

"All you have to do is build up your endurance. Once you do that, you'll be able to fly pretty much anywhere you want to."

"Awesome."

The two fell into silence as they just simply watched the clouds. It was soon broken by Gohan.

"Hey Lime?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever thought that we aren't alone in the universe?"

Raising an eyebrow Lime shrugged. "I guess that I've thought about it before, but never spent too much time on it. Why?"

Sighing deeply, Gohan sat up. "Lime, what I'm about to tell you is one-hundred percent true. No matter how crazy something sounds, I promise you, I'm not lying. Okay?"

"Okay Gohan."

Sighing again, Gohan began. "Okay, you know how when we first met my hair was a shade of blond?" Getting a nod, Gohan went on. "Well, that power-up is a state called a Super Saiyan. Now I am not completely certain on some facts so I'm going to skip some things, but anyways, I'm part Saiyan.

"Part Saiyan?" Lime asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Saiyan's are, or were some of the most powerful fighters in the universe. That was true until an evil tyrant by the name of Frieza decide to destroy them." Hearing a gasp Gohan knew Lime started to piece what he said together. "Anyways, only a four of them managed to escape the blast." Looking down at the grass Gohan went on. "My Uncle and father were two of the four that escaped. The other two Saiyans were a Royal Guard; and the Prince himself." Gohan stopped and looked at Lime to see what her reaction would be.

Sitting with a neutral look on her face Lime responded. "So you're half alien, right?" Getting a nod to confirm, Lime went on. "That is actually pretty cool. So I'm guessing that there is a lot more to your life, am I right?

Semi-shocked that Lime just accepted him telling her that he wasn't completely human, Gohan could only nod. This caused Lime to laugh lightly.

"You know," Lime started. "What did you expect me to do Gohan, run away? I told you that I would believe you, and I do. I mean how many other nine year old kids could be as strong as you are without a bunch of weird experiments? So do you have time to tell me more of your life?"

So with that Gohan began to explain how his Uncle showed up one day, his father dying, being brought back, the Saiyan invasion, his trip to Namke, his fathers decision to stay on a crumbling planet. The mysterious youth who came from the future, and finally the Androids and Cell. Of course Gohan skimmed through some parts, just to save time.

"So that person, Trunks, was from the future, and he is the son of Vegeta and Bulma Briefs? Wow. That is a lot of stuff to take in. How haven't you been more affected by it?"

Shrugging Gohan answered. "Just lucky I guess. I mean I have dreams of Cell once in a while, but thankfully I don't see him while I'm awake."

"Yeah, oh, you mentioned something about armor. Is that the same kind that, I saw both Vegeta and Trunks wear at the Games?"

"It is, Saiyans used to wear it as a sing of placement, but once they were overtaken by Frieza it lost a lot of meaning. I actually have the armor that I train in with me. Want to see it? Getting a nod Gohan took a capsule out and clicked the button.

"Wow, it doesn't look like much, but it feels really weird, almost like rubber."

"Yeah, Bulma can pretty much make anything, and I am really surprised that I like wearing it."

"So when did you start to wear it?"

**Flash Back**

**It has been a whole week since Vegeta and Gohan were allowed to train due to Chi-Chi's rant about Gohan's scar and Bulma's busy work days. But finally the blue haired scientist finished working on something that would help reduce the risk of injury, to Gohan. Vegeta already had access to it.**

**Gohan had landed in the back yard of Capsule Corp. and quickly located Vegeta's energy, which happened to be in the kitchen. Gohan punched in the access code and walked in. **

"**Hey Vegeta, I guess that we finally get to have a training day, huh?**

**Smirking Vegeta grunted in response, and walked out of the kitchen and motioned for Gohan to follow him. Raising an eyebrow, Gohan jogged to catch up to the Saiyan Prince. Before Gohan could ask Vegeta anything, Vegeta broke the silence.**

"**If we are going to continue our training without both of us being punished, you need to wear something more suitable."**

**Looking at his purple fighting Gi, Gohan asked what's wrong with it.**

**Rolling his eyes, Vegeta, just continued to walk until he came to a door, not too far from the Gravity Room and answered Gohan's question. "Normally nothing. How ever I don't feel like hearing Bulma bitch at me after she gets off the phone with your mother after your mother finds out that you've gotten a new scar or two. Also, as much as you, your family or friends don't want to admit it, you're a Saiyan. No matter what you or anyone else tries to do. So you will be wearing Saiyan Armor. Understand?'**

"**Yeah I get it. So what kind will I be wearing; similar to the kind on Namake or when dad and I were training inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?"**

"**The kind that we wore while training inside of the Time Chamber. There are only two spares since I have one all the time, and Bulma is in the process of making more; and as much as I hate to say it, we'll have to be careful, since it's taking Bulma time to make more. The reason is she is going to be going to more 'parties' for the business. Plus I don't want to end up on the couch for a month. Now put this on." Vegeta demanded handing Gohan a blue spandex body suit, white gloves and boots, as well as the Saiyan armor.**

**Gohan took the materials and quickly changed into them. This brought back some memories of him and his father when they were preparing for the Cell Games. Gohan walked out of the room and into the Gravity Room, where Vegeta was waiting for him.**

**Making eye contact with Vegeta, the Prince actually had a small smile on his face. Before Gohan could ask what it was, Vegeta spoke up.**

"**I must say, back on Namek, you looked like a fool, with that stupid haircut, but now, having grown slightly not just age wise, but more powerful, if I didn't know any better, the warrior standing in front of me couldn't be anything else besides a Saiyan."**

**Slightly taken aback Gohan wasn't sure how to respond. "Um, thanks Vegeta."**

**However as soon as those words left Gohan's mouth, Vegeta turned around and activated the machine. Talking time was over and training time begins.**

**End Flash Back**

"So that is the story behind the armor. Wearing it is not only a tradition, but also keeps my mother from freaking out every time I go out to train with Vegeta." Gohan chuckled.

"I bet." Sighing Lime looked into the sky and noticed that it was really late. "I guess that it's time I get back home. I don't want Grandpa worrying." Lime said standing up.

"I agree. Also thanks for not running away earlier. I was slightly worried that you wouldn't want to be friends with me anymore."

"Like I said before, it's really cool; I've got an alien for a friend." Lime replied while yawning.

Gohan walked over to Lime and gently picked her up, and lifted into the air. Soon Gohan arrived at Lime's home and dropped her off. After saying their goodbyes Gohan took off for home. Even though nothing could physically hurt him, his mother being mad at him did have an emotional effect on him. Landing in front of the door, Gohan walked in.

"So I see that Lime didn't scream when you two were talking. She must have accepted if pretty well?" Chi-Chi asked her son.

"Yeah, she did. I told her about the other things that I've been apart of as well. She said that it's pretty cool having an 'alien' for a friend." Gohan finished with a smile.

Chuckling Chi-Chi responded. "That's good. I'm glad that you are finally going to be able to have at least some sort of a normal child hood. Even though you are still training."

"So am I mom."

And here is chapter nine. I'm not super happy with how this one is. It just doesn't feel like it flows nicely. I guess that you guys will let me know.

I can't remember if Piccolo ever said 'Dodge Gohan' in the show of if it was just simply a DBZ Abridged thing. Pleas let me know on that.

One more thing, do you guys think I am going to slow story wise. Should I speed it up even more, or it is good the way it is.

Thanks

Until next time.


	10. Chapter 10 Surprise, Surprise

Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and added my story to their favorites and follows list.

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT

Chapter Ten: Surprise, Surprise

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Dream**

_Line Break_

Ever since Lime had unlocked her energy, she used every waking minute to practice. It took her awhile but finally after nearly two months, she was able to fly, all be it, slowly to Gohan's home. During that time, she had Gohan teach her how to produce energy blasts. Granted she had no prior training, until Gohan took her under his wing, Lime was able to throw small blasts that even though couldn't hurt any of the Z-Fighters, could knock a normal human out.

The following weeks also had the Son family make a move to Capsule Corp located in West City. The reason being, even though Chi-Chi was only seven months pregnant, Bulma thought it best for the soon to be mother of two to be close to a hospital when the time came to deliver the baby. Chi-Chi also declined an offer from Bulma to find out the gender of the baby, saying she would find out when he/she were born.

Also during that time the people known as 'Anti-Satan' lost much of their faith. Even though a handful of the mystery fighters had been identified; Krillin, Yamacha, and Tien, being the fighters identified, only Yamcha could be found, and he wasn't talking. So what was currently going on?

"Get ready, now!" Gohan shouted as he tossed two groups of three rocks into the air for Lime to blast; and blast them she did.

"Yes, I've finally been able to get all six of them in one go around." Lime shouted with a big smile.

"Great job Lime! So do you want to take a break?"

Sitting down Lime gave a few nods. "So, are you ready to be a big brother soon?"

Shrugging Gohan answered. "Yes and no. I'm excited but also really nervous. Sure I'm great at watching Trunks, but I'm not totally sure if the baby will even like me."

"Gohan trust me, you're going to make a great big brother, and I'm positive that when the baby gets old enough to decide what he or she likes or dislikes, that he or she will love you."

Gohan gave Lime a big smile, and thanked her. As the two were relaxing, soon Bulma's voice came through the speakers and asked that they both come to the main living room. Once they walked in Bulma and Chi-Chi were both holding a cup of tea and laughing lightly.

"What did you need Bulma?" Gohan asked standing next to his mother.

"Actually, I wanted to let you know that Lime's grandfather has called and is requesting her presence back home within the next hour." Bulma answered. Before either of the kids could ask, Chi-Chi spoke up.

"Now I want you to go with her Gohan. I understand that Lime is able to fly well, but she is still very green, and she was also training. So why don't you go clean up, and head out."

Lime quickly headed to a bathroom and started to get cleaned up. She slightly wondered why she was needed back home a few days earlier than she expected. 'Well I guess that I'll find out soon. I just hope that nothing serious has happened.' Lime thought as she got out and got dressed, and ran down stairs where the others were waiting.

Coming to a halt Lime announced her presence to the others. "I'm ready to go whenever you are Gohan."

Giving his mother a quick hug and a couple good-byes Gohan and Lime headed towards Chazke Village. For Gohan a trip from West City to Chazke Village would take maybe fifteen, twenty minutes tops, but since Lime had only been flying for a short time, the total time was almost double. Even though it took that long of time, it was enjoyable for the two kids. It was something about the fresh air and the view that made it peaceful.

It took about thirty minutes for the duo to reach Chazke Village and landed just inside of the village. Not a single person questioned how two kids could fly, seeing that a large majority of them were scammed by Mr. Borbonne, and witnessed, the boy they now knew as Gohan, save them and later learned that he was indeed the true savior of the world.

As the two were walking towards Lime's home, they saw that Mr. Lao was standing outside eyes closed and a smile on his face and both said hello. "Hello to you two as well, I'm glad that you both made it here fairly quickly. Can I have you two stay here for a few moments while I head inside?" Getting nods from both kids, Mr. Lao went inside, and returned moments later.

"Alright Lime I have a surprise for you, so why don't you close your eyes and I'll tell you when to open them; Gohan why don't you come stand by me?" As both kids complied, Mr. Lao motioned for someone to come out of the shop/home, and Gohan was surprised to see a man and a woman, but remained quiet, until Lime was told to open her eyes.

"Alright Lime you can open your eyes." Mr. Lao said with a big smile. Upon opening her eyes Limes eyes went wide as she recognized who were standing only feet from her.

"MOM, DAD! I'm so happy to see you again." Lime shouted happily, running up and giving them a big hug. Sure she seen her parents shortly after Cell was killed, but her parents said they needed to do something important, and wouldn't make sense if Lime came along. That was roughly five months ago.

Returning the hug all three of them had a large smile on their face. Lime finally asked what was on her mind. "When did you guys get back?"

Limes father was the one to answer Limes question. "We got back yesterday, however after your mother and I spoke with my father {Mr. Lao} we decided to wait until today, since you were away spending time with your friend, Gohan, the true savior of the world."

"Wait, how do you know that I'm the savior of the world?" Gohan asked finally breaking his silence.

Chuckling Limes mother answered this time. "Well you did just confirm my husband's statement; however, it was during the time that we spent while we were 'dead' that we were able to somehow feel the fight that was going on. I'm not sure how we were able to do so, we just were. Also John; my husband, has had some training in the real art of martial arts, so he was able to confirm his theory when you and Lime showed up."

Putting his hand behind his head in the classic Son way, Gohan noticed that he did indeed confirm their thoughts. However it was the part of the statement about being able to feel the fight from Otherworld that surprised Gohan. "Hold on a second. If you guys could feel what was going on, I wonder just how many others could as well. Not only that, but were you able to distinguish who was who?"

"Well from what I can recall, yes. Everyone that we came across looked just like a normal person. Why do you ask?" John replied.

"It was something that I was always curious about. I heard stories about strong warriors being able to keep their bodies, but not about normal everyday people." Gohan stated.

"I see." Johan started. "Like I said, Liz and I could see ourselves and everyone else in 'heaven', however, it was strange, anyone who recently died, came in a small cloud form. Strange."

After a few more minutes Gohan decided he should head back to Capsule Corp, and said his good-byes to Lime, her parents and Mr. Lao. Once Gohan left the family went inside and continued their small reunion. As soon as Gohan got back he found his mother, Bulma and surprisingly Vegeta sitting in the living room relaxing.

Gohan said hello to the people in the living room and went to the room that was set up for him; causing the others to raise an eyebrow at his behavior. ChiChi decided she needed to go check up on her son. As soon as she reached her sons temporary room she stopped and thought about what she was going to ask him.

"Gohan? Can I come in?" ChiChi asked with worry in her voice.

"Of course you can mom." Gohan answered.

"Sweetie, is everything alright? When you left earlier with Lime you were really happy, and when you came back, it seems like your something happened."

"Nothings wrong mom." Gohan stated with a smile.

Frowning ChiChi sat down on the bed and looked at her son right in the eyes and spoke up. "Gohan Son, how can you sit here and try to lie to me? Has anyone told you that one: you are a horrible liar, and two: you should never lie to your mother." ChiChi finished her small rant with a sigh.

"I'm sorry mom, I just have a lot on my mind lately."

"Do you want to talk about it?" ChiChi stated in more of a demand than a question.

Shrugging, Gohan began. "Well, I'm really glad that Lime's parents are back, I remember being told that her parents were there for a little while, but left, so she knew that they were alive, but now I hope that she and I stay friends." As Gohan finished his mother gave him a look as if saying I know that there is more, so continue. "Also I'm worried about the baby."

Cutting off her son ChiChi asked why.

"Well, I'm nervous that the baby won't like me. I mean that in a way I did cause our dads death and." That was as far a Gohan got as he was slapped by his mother.

"Gohan how can you say such a thing? You had nothing to do with your father's death. Cell is the one who killed him. There won't be a reason for your brother or sister to hate you. You are a very caring person. Do you understand me?" After getting over the shock of being slapped by is mother, Gohan slowly nodded that he understood. "Now, I'm sure that Lime will still want to be you friend. I mean you told her everything about yourself and she didn't run away, why would she now that her parents are back?"

"I guess you're right. Do you think I could lay down and rest? I'll do the homework that you gave me tomorrow. I promise."

"Alright, just don't make a habit of putting off your homework, ok?" With that ChiChi gave he son a hug and got up and left him to rest.

After a while Gohan fell asleep and was sleeping well until a voice came to him.

"**Gohan. Oh Gohan. Can you hear me?"**

**Looking around Gohan couldn't find the source of the voice, and was beginning to panic. "Show yourself, now."**

"**What is wrong Gohan aren't you happy to hear from me?" The voice seemed to be getting closer.**

"**Who are you? What do you want?" Gohan pleaded.**

**All of a sudden a blinding white light appeared and Gohan was forced to shut his eyes. Once the light died down, a figure appeared and Gohan was finally able to make out the figures appearance. "Dad!? Where am I?"**

**Chuckling at his son's behavior Goku answered. "Well I heard about what you and your mom were talking about earlier today, and I figured that should talk to you."**

"**But dad how is it possible for you to talk to me?"**

"**Long story short, I won a tournament, and I was either allowed to be trained by the Grand Kai or come up with something that didn't involve being granted another life. So after thinking it over for awhile I decided that I wanted to be able to talk to my friends and family whenever I wanted. So here I am."**

**Going over to his dad and giving him a big hug Gohan wasn't sure what to do. "Dad, what can we do while we are in this place?" Gohan asked.**

"**Anything you want to do son, have anything in mind?" Goku asked breaking the hug.**

**Thinking it over, Gohan got a big smile on his face and answered with a single word. "Training."**

**_**Line Break**_ **

Well here is chapter ten. I would like to say I am very sorry for the delay, but I have been working a lot in the last month. Hope you guys and gals can forgive me. I am not totally sure how much I am going to concentrate on Goku, but I'll include him every once in awhile.

Thanks and until next time.


End file.
